battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wimp
| mindmg = 7 | maxdmg = 9 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} Overview The Wimp is a low-level soldier with a weak machine gun attack dealing a mere 7-9 ('''x3) damage. The attack animation shows the Wimp firing wildly, as if he lacks control of his own gun. All ranks require an absurdly high and resource costs for promotion, though with extremely little gain in any stats. For the first few ranks, The Wimps gain single points of and increases, so little that they do not even affect the primary attack. However, once The Wimp reaches '''Rank 6, the stats jump to very high levels, and two new attack options can be researched which will truly reward the player's investment, as long as the player has enough to research these attacks. When the Wimp uses these attacks, he first dopes himself into a huge, hairy, goliath before pounding the enemy with meaty fists that would make a raider Brawler green with envy. The Juiced Hook will swipe three adjacent spaces in the front row, selectable by The Wimp and not restricted to his position, unlike other "swipe" attacks. The Juiced Clap gives The Wimp a ranged attack of sorts, sending a shockwave down an entire column that will even get past blocking units. However, these attacks can only be performed from the front rank. Both these attacks also do 50% armor piercing and have high critical bonuses against Soldier units. The Wimp's low cost, short build, and heal time make them ideal for occupying forces and front line fodder. These units excel at dishing out massive amounts of damage to any area on the enemy formation, while players are free to use them as they please, due to their extreme expendability. Having rank 6 wimps really make the rest of the story really easy. Many players who have trained their The Wimps "farm" them, meaning that they cheaply train The Wimps nonstop, some owning a collection of over a thousand. In PvP, players tend to find that the best way to deal with opposing The Wimps is with chemical/poison, especially Heavy Chemical Tanks which can practically saturate an entire field, aided by an extra 115% fire damage taken by The Wimps. Attacks Rifle= | weaponicon = | rank = 1 | damagetype = | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 7 | maxdmg = 9 | baseoffense = 22 | offense2 = 22 | offense3 = 22 | offense4 = 22 | offense5 = 32 | offense6 = 52 | damage2 = - | damage3 = - | damage4 = - | damage5 = - | damage6 = - | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} }} |-| Pick-me-up= | attacks = | weaponicon = | rank = 6 | damagetype = | mindmg = 144 | maxdmg = 216 | baseoffense = 56 | offense6 = 86 | cooldown = 3 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | damage6 = - | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 20% vs. Soldiers | cost = | notes = Attacks 3 spaces in front. | game file name = underdog_5deep }} | weaponicon = | rank = 6 | damagetype = | mindmg = 143 | maxdmg = 216 | baseoffense = 56 | offense6 = 86 | damage6 = - | cooldown = 3 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 20% vs. Soldiers | cost = , | notes = Attack is not obstructed by Blocking units | game file name = underdog_3wide }} }} Statistics 1,000 500 |pc3 = 10,000 3,000 |pc4 = 100,000 10,000 5 |pc5 = 1,000,000 8,000 15 |pc6 = 1,500,000 12,000 5 |uv1 = 4 |uv2 = 5 |uv3 = 6 |uv4 = 7 |uv5 = 49 |uv6 = 49 |spreward5 = 64 |spreward6 = 176 |goldreward5 = 320 |goldreward6 = 880 |notes = }} Costs Updates 2.8 *Deployment of The Wimp limited to 3 per battle. *Wimps are now 15% weaker to fire type damage *Rank 5 wimps have the same pvp value as a rank 6 wimps *R6 wimps PvP unit value increased from 44-49 2.5 hotfix * Juiced Clap attack pattern reverted back to single column, doing full damage. 2.4 * Juiced Clap attack pattern changed from single column to T-pattern, with reduced damage to outer spaces. 2.2 * Birthday How to Increase Wimp's Rank Earning a Rank 6 Wimp will cost you many millions in gold, tremendous resources, and likely take 500-1000 battles. First, the basic rules apply. To maximize SP for one type of fighter, 1) always have that guy/vehicle shoot in every battle. 2) Use as few different type of fighters as possible. Example, fight with 5 Tanks and 1 Wimp... or 6 Machine Turrents and 1 Wimp. 3) Temporally double your SP gains by buying Boosts with merits and nanopods. 4) Units Ready-For-Promotion and Promoting consume but don't keep their share of SP (thus wasting them). Second, optimize and repeat easy battles using the above techniques. Legobear007 posted a nicely produced 'how to lvl up your wimps' video using this technique, see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZaIbhGdqks and below. Third, occupy others so that they can kill your guys quickly and easily for high SP... and they do the same for you. Wimps are the best occupiers since they heal quickly/cheaply and at rank 5+ give very high SP. Place the Wimps on the second row centered, 3x Troopers on the front line on the edges, and 2x Troopers behind. Rank 6 Wimps must be kept in the second row to render them harmless, so do not kill all the front Troopers first. With a Friend, you can occupy each other many times. As a default, occupy the water at the bottom of their land so your intention is obvious. The downside is you'll spend a good bit of time shuffling them in/out of the hospital so consider the longer queues available in the Level 10 Hospital and higher-level Advanced Hospitals. You can find other players and coordinate occupations at http://forums.z2.com/viewforum.php?f=114. Fourth, kill the Wimp-for-SP-occupations on others' land. Although they were placed there for the benefit of that Friend, the owner can simply Reject the offer to help and kill them himself. Thus, the community gets double SP. Fifth, an advanced technique. alexd15680 offered this in a Z2 forum: High rank Wimps without the researched attacks provide high SP but can't do much harm. Without a researched attack you can put up to 30 Wimps in the garrison and fight half of them by raiding it. If you (try to) occupy, as long as the garrisons are not empty, it won't result in an occupation and you'll fight the full force. The defender can then counter the retreating forces with a sandbag (or other ignorable) and send them home bypassing the 2hr wait. (This technique wider testing.) Gallery File:TheWimp_transformation.png|The Wimp, in various states of attack. Category:2.2 Patch Category:Units